moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthrise/Walkthrough
Players from Yuri's Revenge will find the mission familiar; Soviets and Yuri's forces fighting on the Moon. However, they should take note of the following: * The layout is different and larger than the YR mission. * Same as in YR, Soviet aircraft are unavailable on the moon as they are not adapted for space like vehicles are, while Epsilon can use nearly every aircraft they have at their disposal, from Invaders to Dybbuk-Seizers, who make their first appearance in this mission. * Superweapons are available for both sides. However, Epsilon will only build their own if the player does so first (only on Normal and Mental difficulty). * Both sides have their infantry arsenal expanded: Aside from Cosmonauts and Desolators, Soviets are able to train Engineers (in space suits, thus increasing their cost to $900), Tesla Troopers, and Cyborg Vanguards; Volkov and Chitzkoi are also available at the beginning of the mission. As for Epsilon, they are able to train Duneriders, Bloaticks, Infiltrators, modified Brutes (known internally as Titan Brutes that have larger health), and even have a Space Commando that boasts ridiculous firepower and hit points. * Radar is not available to build as the associated structure (Airbase) is disabled. The lack of radar can simply be solved by capturing Radar Spires. * The Scud Launchers' rockets can be launched from a farther distance and travel faster. Along with the new access to the Centurion, the player's siege capabilities are boosted. The player starts with 3 Stalin's Fists and 2 captured Cloning Vats, as well as a large sum of credits (in fact, the most amount of starting credits in a mission so far, up to 180,000). Still, even though the player starts with both production and economical advantages, the handicap of limited money remains. Rather than destroying Yuri's outposts like in the YR mission, there are two main methods of earning money crates: * Capturing Rocket Launchpads. This also ensures that the objective of keeping a Rocket Launchpad alive is also achieved. * Destroying Grinders. * On a related note, each crate contains 5000 credits. The Magnetic Beams found all around the map will slow down (or halt) the Soviet forces as they progress through the Epsilon base. To disable them permanently, destroying the Command Center is crucial. To defeat the Space Commando in the quickest manner, order Chitzkoi to attack it. It cannot be instantly killed by Terror Drones, but Chitzkoi can. Two Nuclear Reactors are positioned on the east of the map. Sending Cosmonauts to the south then to the east to destroy them will ensure that the Epsilon base will be powered down if the base is not touched yet. A Tactical Nuke also works as well. Targeting these Nuclear Reactors will prevent a war of attrition where the player will likely lose due to the limited credits. Building anti-air forces to escort the main strike force and protect the base and captured buildings is necessary to repel constant aerial assaults from the Epsilon. Mental Omega 3.3 Soviet Mission 22 Earthrise Panorama Soviet 22 Earthrise Panorama.jpg|The mission's panorama. Category:Subpages Category:Soviet mission walkthroughs